


But She's A Child

by Hockeystickes



Series: The Twisted Tales Of A Broken Hydra Experiment [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Eventual Fluff, Multi, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockeystickes/pseuds/Hockeystickes
Summary: You know those stories where they get trapped in an elevator and come out changed people. Well, this is one of them!





	1. We're Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an English girl trying to write as an Italian girl in America. I'm sorry if there are different words that I am not aware of, and please tell me if there is.

I sometimes wonder why some of the avengers hate me. I still don't know why. Natasha Romanov hates me the most. She's always sending me these death stares.

"Crystal," ordered Natasha as I got in the elevator. She was running to me, why? "Hold the door Crystal!" That's why. Me and Wanda send a nervous glance to each other as we shifted uncomfortably to the side of the elevator. Vision and Natasha then walked in.

_**Where did Vision come from?** _

_It's good to not question Vision, Cristallo.  
_

_**You should know that, with all the eye googling you two do these days.** _

Wanda made a weird noise that sounded like a huff, earning a curious look from Natasha and Vision. Wanda and Clint are the only people who knew about my telekineses in the team. That's the way I like it. However, Wanda and I would occasionally get some weird looks from people who would see us walking then suddenly laughing for no apparent reason. No one ever questioned it. But they thought it was...weird.

"What floor are you going to?" asked Natasha.

_Where ARE we going?_

**_I was going to train you to fly, remember?_ **

"We're going to the training floor," I said.

"Why?"

"Believe it or not we're going to train!" I taunted sarcastically.

"But why?"

Wanda giggled, "Is this you going through your why stage?"

"What's wrong with me wanting to know where my teammates are going?"

_**The fact she has never given a donkey's poo.** _

_Language, Cristallo.  
_

"The fact that you hate us!" I blurted out before letting go of a sheepish smile, with Wanda hitting her palm on her head.

Natasha let out a gentle sigh before saying something that they couldn't hear over the sound of an explosion and the elevator stopping abruptly. "What was that!" Then the lights turned off.

"Maybe it was the sound of your inflated hate burst at the sound of one of the first mean words towards you!" everyone looked at me with curiosity as the light exploded. "That may or may not have been me," I said with anger.

"I will go look for help." said Vision before phasing through the floor.

"And I'll go join him!" I said with a smile, but Wanda and Natasha grabbed me before I could.

"No you're not," warned Natasha. "You'll kill yourself trying!" Oh yeah, she doesn't know about all my powers. "Anyway, what did you mean by saying I hate you?"

_Look what you've go us stuck in!_

The small elevator was in the dark, apart from the small flame in my palm.

"Since when could you summon a flame?" asks Natasha with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Since a while. Not that you would know, your always too busy hating on me." I returned with venom in my voice.

" I don't hate you," said Natasha who obviously felt hurt by what I had just said. "You are twelve, for heaven's sake! You shouldn't be here! You should be playing with kids your age!"

_**Can't wait to get to why she hates you, Wanda!** _

_I fear I already_ know.

"You don't mean that, you just want an excuse to hate me!" I shouted. I'm gonna regret saying that won't I.

"I don't like you going out there and risking your life!" she said. I'm gonna regret it later, but I delve into her head. She sensed me there, flashing a look of surprise and confusion. Then she realised I was telepathic and she let me pass into her thoughts. Her mind was so vast but neatly spread out. When I got to her emotions, I saw it. Worry. She worried about me at every glance. And hope. Hope that every comment and life threatening situation would make me wanna leave the team. Be normal.

I left her mind vault. She gave me a gentle, happy smile. "You're telepathic. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell the team?"

"Because you all hate us!" Screamed Wanda. At the sudden outburst, the elevator shook.


	2. I miss you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My vision was clouded by blood, but I could see the Avengers running to our aid.

The shake shook the elevator violently, then we heard an explosion. Before we knew what was going on, we were falling. Fast. We were all screaming. Then darkness.

When I awoke, everything was a haze. We were on the training floor, at least. I looked around. The elevator was destroyed, and Natasha was up and trying to say something. No she wasn't, she was screaming. I can't hear what. Wait, it's my name. I sit up to look around and immediately regret it, laying back down.

My vision was clouded by blood, but I could see the Avengers running to our aid. Everything blends into eachover. It hurts. Where's Wanda? I start to panic. I look around to try and find her. She was being carried to the med bay by Clint. Bruce and Tony were by Natasha. I was by myself. I tried closing my eyes, only to notice why nobody was here with me. I had a column on my feet. A big one. I scream. It wasn't my usual one, it was a blood curling one. One that was followed by coughing. Violent coughing. There was more blood. Why? I immediately start crying, like I used to when I had a fever. It was nice and horrible. No one ever wanted to look after me when I was sick, so The would send Giorgio to look after me. Giorgio, oh how I miss you. Everything got all the more blurry. I was passing out. I was able to stay conscious for long enough to see Bruce turn to Hulk.

* * *

I wake up in a haze. Again. Everything is rippling.

"You are one brave kid," said Natasha. I know it was her because it sounded female and I couldn't feel the familiar hum of Wanda's brain. I open my eyes to see myself in my room, with an IV next to me. Natasha was in grey sweats and had a white vest top on, with her left arm in a sling. She must have broken it. "You got pretty beaten up from that...experience." A grave face suddenly replaced the kind one.

"What are my injuries, Natasha? There bad aren't they." I was immediately worried when I tried to move my legs up to my chest. "I can't move my legs!"

"That's what we feared. The column that fell on your feet. The damage it caused," she trailed off.

I nearly started crying when I realised what she was saying. "I may not ever be able to walk again...I'm. I'm scared. I want my Giorgio!" A look of confusion immediately crossed the spy's face, followed by a look of concern. She moved forward and sat on the side of my bed to pull me into a hug. To believe I used to think she hated me.

I start screaming. I don't know why. I just did.

 


	3. Lucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lucky?" I half shouted half asked, "You call that lucky?"

I jerked forward, only to regret it. My head began to throb, leading me to lay back down. I was in my room, with Natasha sitting on a chair to my bed, looking at her phone. Wanda was sitting on a chair, asleep, half on the chair, half on the bottom of the bed. I then felt my legs twitch, I could move them! So was that all just a dream? Had I not woken up to find out I had lost my leg? My head hurt from all the confusion- or was it the concussion?

I moaned, which alerted the super spy of my consciousness. She looked at me. Her face had a few scratches."How ya doing, lazy bone?"  
"My head hurts," I replied quietly. "What happened?" I then asked, trying not to sound as desperate as I was.

"When Wanda," she said nodding towards Wanda, "lost it, the elevator's cable snapped. We dropped at just over 50mph down 8 floors. Wanda got a broken leg and came here as soon as she could. I only got a few scratches. You, however, didn't get off as lightly. You have a broken arm and managed to break 3 rib bones. Well done." She said sarcastically. "You got lucky, kid. It could have been a lot worse."

"Lucky?" I half shouted half asked, "You call that lucky?"

"You could have died! It's a miracle that we are both alive. According to footage, there was a black force field around us. We don't know what or who did it!"

"I know who and what did it!" I protested. The comment woke up Wanda who jolted up and looked around.

She was immediately happy when she looked at me. "You're awake!" she says, gently touching my right leg.

_She knows. Natasha knows you made the force field._

**_That's whats to be expected. She is a super spy of course._ **

"Your doing it again." says Natasha. "Where you space out."

"There's some stuff I really need to explain."


	4. Stop

*1 Year 6 months later*

Me, Natasha and Wanda were scattered around a cafe in Edinburgh. I was sitting in by the window with Tasha, Wanda was sitting outside the window in the rain.

 I push down on the restraints Tony made me before the fight. The accords. And hell. They sent me back to hell. He sent me back to hell.

The restraints help. They bring pain. Makes me remember that I am still alive. That I'm not dead. Yet.

Tasha looks up from her coffee and to my wrist. She puts her pale hand on my olive wrists. "Stop."

We look out the window to see Wanda's eyes open. Vision walks up to her and places a red hand on her delicate face.

"Don't intervine."

I deadpan her but spring into action when a grey car crashes through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finish the story. I have had so much horrible school work! I would much rather be writing for you guys!


End file.
